marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Ralston (Earth-616)
, Senate Defense Committee; formerly , , 's Penance Council, | Relatives = Unnamed father (presumed deceased); unnamed mother (presumed deceased); unnamed wife; Ryan Ralston (grandson) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C.; formerly Able Company Base, England, United Kingdom (WWII Era); family estate in Kentucky | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 157 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Gray | Hair2 = (formerly blond Category:Blond Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Senator of Texas, Chair of the Executive Oversight Commitee for S.H.I.E.L.D.; formerly commando soldier, jockey | Education = | Quotation = You tell him -- You tell the old man-- I tried... | Speaker = Senator Ralston | QuoteSource = Secret Avengers Vol 2 3 | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Louisville, Kentucky | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Vol 1 1 | Death = Secret Avengers Vol 2 3 | HistoryText = Rebel Ralston was a native of Kentucky and a founding member of the original Howling Commandos and fought alongside the team during World War II. He was also the "creator" of the Howlers battle cry "Wahoo!". After training, the unit was dispatched back behind enemy lines in France to recover a French resistance fighter who was captured by Nazi soldiers. This was a vital rescue mission since they knew the date and time of an impending Allied landing on the beaches of Normandy. With the help of Free French resistance fighters they rescued the man from the Nazis before he could be forced to talk. After the war, he was one of the founding members of the V-Battalion and the Penance Council. In more recent times he was elected Senator of Texas. Ralston also joined the reformed S.H.I.E.L.D., as Chair of the Executive Oversight Commitee. He attended the AS3 Defense Expo, where he met with S.H.I.E.L.D. director Daisy Johnson and agent Nick Fury Jr. An encounter between the S.H.I.E.L.D. representatives and A.I.M. escalated to a fight. When Yelena Belova started to strangle Johnson, Ralston shot her. "Rebel" was quickly and unceremoniously impaled by Belova and killed. Ralston's final words were, "You tell the old man... I tried.". | Powers = Infinity Formula: He was given the Infinity Formula during World War II | Abilities = Horseman: Ralston was an accomplished horseman and was adept with a lasso. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Standard issue WWII military equipment | Transportation = Military transport as needed | Weapons = Standard issue WWII military weapons including rifle, pistol, 6" knife and grenades. Ralston also carried a lasso, and would use other weaponry as required. As a civilian, Ralston had a concealed weapons permit and it was common for him to go armed with a hand gun. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Reb Ralston on Marvunapp }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Senators Category:Military Personnel Category:Korean War Characters Category:Equestrianism